Path of Gentle Steel
"Alpha Uchiha, I knew it would come down to this." A young boy with brown hair states, holding his hand outward, attempting to shake the boy known as Alpha's hand. "I wish you luck." He states, waiting for Alpha's very own hand to meet his. Alpha was an average height, his hair jet black, braided into a long pony tail. He wore a black jump suit, with red colored leg warmers, and bandages around his hands. "Hagane Kaizen you should not kid yourself." Alpha responded, and rather than shaking his hand, Alpha took his stance. It was different, and for sure something different from anything used by the . Kaizen burst out in rush to Alpha, his fist cocked back, ready to thrust forward at Alpha. Alpha moved gently to the side, he fixed his hand, causing Kaizen to miss the reckless punch. Using his left hand, that at the time, was up, while his right one was behind his back, he pushed his left hand down on Kaizen's punishing hand, causing him to tumble to the floor, flipping twice before catching his balance and landing on his feet. Kaizen stood tall, he pants, and looks at Alpha, noting he hadn't made a single big movement. Kaizen cracked his neck, and again came in for another punch. Alpha stood still, maintaining his composure, not showing no signs of fear. Kaizen got close enough and thrust forward once more, "I'll throw him off with a few hand seals, attempt to force him into ducking, while I go for a low sweep."''Kaizen states, as he formed a fist with his free hand, mimicking a hand seal of some sort. "Now!" He shouted, switching his fist punch, and setting up his low sweep, instantly bending down and kicking as if he were sweeping the floor. As his leg began to almost connect to the feet of Alpha, Alpha jumped up, performing a flip in the air. He floated back down, driving his right leg, onto Kaizen's left shoulder. There was a room, up above from where the two young men seem to have been fighting. It wasn't closed off, instead it sat like a balcony, where many other shinobi stood watching the battle. "So, Yuma Tsuyujimo, I see you have been training Kaizen, to use deception." Rock Lee, states, looking at what appeared to be the teacher of Kaizen. Lee continued to peer, only watching as the battle looked to be one-sided. "And Lee, you don't seem to be doing bad yourself. I'll be waiting to see that jutsu that boy uses against Kaizen." Yuma states, glancing at Lee then back to the hard on battle. Yuma and Lee had planned this battle forever, and both children were stated to be the geniuses of their villages, most intelligent to ever graduate the academy. From Konohagakure, and the other, from Ryūgakure. This battle was to decide the ride of who, would be the prodigy of which, and who would return home disappointed. Kaizen jumped back holding onto his shoulder, which was attacked head on by Alpha. "How did you?!" Kaizen asked, he was shocked to see his attempt flawed so easily...and to be labelled as a genius made the cause no better. Alpha exhaled, "It was simple...See Kaizen, from what I know you don't specialize in close combat, so your thought was to effortlessly get me to lower my guard, but baiting me into think you were going to use a jutsu in that very instance. When in reality...who uses ninjutsu so close anyway?" Alpha explains taking his stance against. "I must say, you do give a nice taste to what a genius is..." Kaizen smirked, and made a specific hand seal. "You aren't to shabby yourself." Kaizen compliments as multiple clones begin to appear. "I see, so this is his Shadow Clone Jutsu...reminds me of Naruto, when I start to think back." Lee states, continuing to watch the battle. ''"Atta boy Alpha..." Lee though smirking within his subconscious. "Lee, how exactly did he decipher such a code?" Yuma asks. His question didn't lack doubt, but it lacked reasoning. "Even I couldn't tell you that." Lee responds, with attempts to keep his eyes on the battle. "Yuma-sensei, possibly he has made encounters like this before. In fact, I don't think we have ever said anything about Kaizen's Taijutsu skills. We praise him for ninjutsu." A white haired boy states, emerging from the depths of the room, over to stand next to Yuma. "Oh it's you Raido. Lee looked around to Yuma's side, allowing him to see the boy for himself. "Hm...this must be Shin, Raido." "Increasing your numbers will only make you look like a fool." Alpha states, closing his eyes, waiting for the next movement. "Oh yeah?! Go ahead, and show me!" Kaizen's clones state as the all rush for Alpha. His hand behind his back, and his other hand forward, he swiftly dodged each and every attempt attack from the clones. Constantly, moving left to right, right to left, jumping up, and bending down. Pants come from all over the battlefield each coming from a clone, and not a single one from Alpha. "Alright guys, let's smash him!" States a Kaizen clone, as they once again rush in. However this time, Alpha decided to fight them back. As the first clone came in, he ducked and another clone followed it. Going down, still one hand behind his back and the other forward he preformed a low kick, sweeping both, while stating, "Leaf Whirlwind!" The two clones disperse, leaving only four left, and one of those four were indeed Kaizen. "Just exactly, who is this boy?" Yama states. "I mean I know the two are genius, but exactly how did he get his evasion up so damned high?" Lee continued to look forward, he uttered not. Raido constantly watched the battle, surveying the moves of both. Bound Battle Round 1 Alpha stared at Kaizen, and as he did Kaizen just stood there and watched him. "So you do not plan on moving is that it?" Alpha states, nudging his body just a tad bit. "Fine..." Alpha took off, his destination was Kaizen's group. Two of the clones sat on the outside, and with ease, Alpha took them down. There stood only two left, one was a clone, the other was real. "And then there were two." He states, smirking at the two left. The one on the right side, began to weave a hand seal, and at that moment, he knew. "So it's you eh?" Alpha states, as he, the one on the right, exerted a stream of water. Alpha, pushed to the side just barely enough to evade the water, traveling up its path smashing his fist into Kaizen...but it was a clone. "You're done now Alpha!" Kaizen states jumping from the air, cocking his fist all the way back. Pushing it forward, his attempt to land a devastating blow was next. "Lee, it was nice while it lasted...but Alpha is done for now." Yuma states turning around exiting the room. But then suddenly... "UGH!" Kaizen gawked, and Yuma turned around only to see Kaizen floating in the air. "How could he..." Alpha vanished, beginning a whole new barrage of kicks in the air, starting from low, gradually getting higher, "Severe Leaf Hurricane!" From a distance, Alpha could hear a noise, and as he did, he could feel a wind current brushing past him, and he slightly moved his head to avoid damage. Kicking Kaizen to the ground, Alpha landing on his own two feet. "What was that?" Alpha asked looking around, only to see a steel spear sticking out of the wall on the other side of the room. Yuma chuckled, "It's the Hagane Clan's most lethal practice...their very own Kekkei Genkai..the Steel Release." Lee gasps, "Wait so you are telling me...this boy. At this age has the ability to meld his chakra to create the Steel Release?!" Yuma smirks, the battle has only began. "I see, so this is your clan's Kekkei Genkai?" Kaizen began to stand up, "Ah, so you know about it." Kaizen begin's to make his way towards Alpha. Alpha stepped back, reaching into his ninja tool pouch, in one finger he had a kunai, and in another finger he gad a stack of three shuriken. He threw the weapons all in sequence, making to formation resemble a 1-3. Kaizen reached into his own pouch, while summoning another clone, he pulled out a kunai attached to a , throwing it at Alpha, and behind it followed the clone. "Alpha, I have seen your speed already. You cannot outrun me, I have already done the comparison." Kaizen states, stopping in his tracks, watching as everything played out. "He's compared out speed?!" The kunai came at Alpha's face, and quickly he pulled out a kunai of his own, colliding the two. Kaizen made the rat hand seal, and the explosive tag exploded. "Got him!" Kaizen states bracing himself. "I told you Lee, Ryūgakure is constantly evolving." Yuma closes his eyes, in disgust of what was just seen. "I would not be so sure." Lee states, nodding his head, for Yuma to look. "Yuma-sensei, look!" Raido pointed in the air, and there flipped Alpha. He landed on a Steel Pole that was stuck in the wall. "Alpha, that was my basic Steel Release Spears. I have many more techniques that will rock you." Kaizen states, springing up into the air. Alpha touched the spear, and he stared at Kaizen again. "I see it now. This is why the people of your village call you a genius eh?" Alpha states...his ego had changed a bit, neither was his confidence. He could only say one single thing, and loss was not tolerated. Kaizen smiled, when suddenly, the spear Alpha stood on, began to come out of the wall. With a quick shoog,the spear hurled towards him. His intentions, were to use the built speed against Alpha, in order to land a finishing blow. As the spear continued, jumped off of it, land to his feet yet again. The spear drove itself into the opposing wall, and Kaizen jumped onto it. His clones followed him as well. "He's a close range fighter of course. Keeping distance will be best. Seeing who drains themselves of chakra first." Round Two Front Lotus! "Alpha! Round one is over, go ahead and wrap this up." Lee states holding his hand out at Alpha. Alpha's eyes opened wide. He couldn't believe the words the words that slipped from Lee's mouth. "Yes sir!" Alpha states, reaching for his left hand. Unwrapping his bandages from his left hand. "Lee, what exactly have you told him?" Yuma asks watching as he gets a better look at the battle. Suddenly, Alpha's body thrust forward, and he zipped across the battle ground appearing directly on the steel spear that Kaizen stood on. His clones came up first, and Aloha defeated them easily. Looking at Kaizen he rushed forward, dropping low to kick Kaizen in his chin. "No you don't!" Kaizen shouts jumping high into the air. "Yuma, Kaizen has made a mistake." Lee states slightly smiling. Raido scratches his head. Both of Alpha's bandages around his hands found themselves undone. "Yuma-sensei! I remember what this is now!" Raido yelled out, peering back up. Alpha vanished, finding himself in the shadow of Kaizen. "I knew it!" Raido shouts. "Yuma looks at him, "knew what?!" Yuma states, while Lee smiled. The bandages on Alpha's arms began to wrap around Kaizen, binding him together, looking as if he were a mummy. Alpha grabbed him, pulling him closer to himself. "Alpha's sudden burst of increased speed. His bandages, and then the Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. It makes sense..." Raido states, watching as the two begin to aim for the ground, and Alpha spins himself and Kaizen around. Together Alpha and Raido said in sync right before they hit the ground. "Primary Lotus!" Smashing Kaizen into the ground, Alpha flipped off just in time. His pants were loud, nearly unable to breath from the exhaustion he suffered. There was a large debris. The ground around them was literally destroyed, and smoke found itself covering the air. As it clearly, Kaizen laid there. Not making a single move. Yuma and Raido were quiet. And the proctor stepped forward. "I guess Alpha takes the-" the proctor stopped, looking to his left after hearing crackles. Alpha's eyes along with Lee's widened. Slowly, Kaizen stood to his feet. His skin, peeled of, revealing the Metal that laid underneath. Lee began to think, when could this have happened he and Alpha had watched the entire time. "Ah yes, I didn't tell you did I. Those of the Hagane Clan, use a special type of protective armor. However, this armor requires immense chakra control, and usually is only used by the Jōnin of the clan. This technique is the Steel Release: Impervious Armour." Yuma states, letting out a small chuckle. Category:Alpha Uchiha's Tales